FRENTE A FRENTE
by Kjmima
Summary: Cuando estas frente con tu amor pero te das cuenta que el amor que sentia se va acabando poco a poco de nuestro amor a penas queda nada en frente a altar te das cuenta que se fue el amor Edward/Rosalie Bella/Emmett


**HOLA HERMOSA LECTORAS ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOTE ASI SE ESCRIBE NO SE PERO SE ME VINO A LA MENTE Y TENIA QUE ESCRIBIRLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y POR CIERTO NO ME MANTEN CUANDO LA LEAN PLIS SE ME OCURRIO ASI NOMAS YA SABEN ESO DE LA INSPIRACION POR CIERTO YO SE QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO SI TU SUPIERAS, DANDO VUELTA A LA HISTORIA DE ECLIPSE PERO PRONTO TENDRA CAPS LO PROMETO BUENO AQUI LES DEJO SE ACEPTAN TOMATAZOS, CEBOLLAZOS, BROQUILOS CUALQUIER VERDURA Y FRUTA SI NO YA MAS QUE DECIR ESPEOR QUE LES GUSTE POR CIERTO ME INSPIRE EN LA CANCION FRENTE A FRENTE DE LA CANTANTE JEANETTE **

_**

* * *

FRENTE A FRENTE**_

Queda que poco queda  
de nuestro amor apenas queda nada  
apenas ni palabras  
Quedan...

Todavía en mi cabeza no asimilaba lo que había pasado el mismo dijo no lo siento Bella pero hace varios meses siento algo fuerte por Rosalie Hale y además ella está esperando un hijo mío lo siento Izabella te quiero mucho adiós vi cómo se alejaba de la iglesia me di cuenta como Carlisle sostenía a su hijo Emmett quería matar a su propio hijo y ahora yo me quedaba yo sola aquí mis amigos mis amigas me miraba más Ángela sabiendo que lleva dentro un hijo de amor de mi vida que ahora me dejaba destrozada.

Mi familia no sabían que decir ni muchos menos mi suegros todos estaban callados lo único que oí fue si me encuentro a tu hijo Carlisle te juro que lo mato por lo que le hizo a mi hija esto no tiene ni perdón de Dios. Yo no me podía mover solo sentí una manos en mi cintura todo saldrá bien te lo prometo Bells yo mismo me hare cargo del hijo de mi hermano eso es una promesa Bells.

**Meses Atrás**

Mi amor que te pasa.-Bells

Nada solo veo una gran belleza cerca de mi.-Edward

Edward no soy tan linda como dices.-Bells

Claro que si desde que entraste la secundaria en la clase de Ingles y te vi me enamora de ti como loco.-Edward

Igual yo amor me enamore de ti.-Bells

Pero agradezco a mi hermana Alice de traerte a la casa ese día de mi cumpleaños cuando pude hablar contigo.-Edward

"Edward era el chico más sexy de la secundaria y preparatoria cuando entro Rosalie y Jasper me sentí algo celosa por que Ross no le quitaba la vista a Edward, eso me molestaba y mucho pero cuando Ross se encontró a Emmett fue amor a primera vista igual Alice y Jasper y somos las mejores amigas."

Disculpen que los interrumpa en su burbuja de amor pero necesito hablar con Edward claro si me lo permites Bells.-Ross

Claro Ross yo ya me iba te veo más tarde amor.-Bells

Está bien amor y espero que te pongas hermosa para esta noche si bueno hermosa ya eras pero más hermosa.-Edward

Queda solo es silencio que hace  
estallar la noche fría y larga  
la noche que no acaba  
Solo eso queda...

Pero nunca me imaginé que ellos ya tenía una relación como niña estúpida no me di cuenta como Ross miraba a Edward o al revés el a ella.

Te ves hermosa mi dulce Bella Bells.-Edward

Tu igual amor y por cierto a donde vamos recuerda que estamos cumpliendo 6 años con 7 meses el día de hoy amor.-Bells

Eso es una sorpresa amor así que vamos saliendo.-Edward

Adiós mama y papa ya regresamos.-Bells

Cuídale bien Edward sino tendrás al FBI atrás tuya entendiste muchacho.-Charlie

Entendido Jefe Swan.-Edward

Salimos de mi casa fuimos rumbo a un restaurante comimos y hablamos de muchas cosas después me llevo a la playa donde había un camino de velas blancas le seguimos después de eso había una cama con un gran velo no podía creer todo esto yo le había dicho a Edward que me entregaría a él en nuestro aniversario peor no me imagine todo esto, era real o estaba soñando.

Te gusta todo esto amor.-Edward

Mi amor te luciste claro que me gusta y mucho.-Bells

Antes que pase cualquier cosas quiero decirte que te amo que eres la persona más importante de mi vida y aquí voy Izabella Marie Swan aceptas ser la Señora Cullen.-Edward

Hablas en serio mi amor me estas pidiendo que sea tu esposa.-Bells

Sip mi amor te estoy pidiendo matrimonio.-Edward

Acepto Edward acepto se tu esposa.-Bells

Edward saco de su saco la caja un anillo hermosa me dijo que era de su mama Esme me sentía feliz cuando me coloco el anillo me sentí la mujer más dichosa de este planeta después nos besamos y el beso subió de nivel hasta que fui suya y él fue mío.

Solo quedan las ganas de llorar  
a ver que nuestro amor se aleja  
Frente a frente bajamos la mirada  
pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar  
nada...

Cuando anunciamos nuestro compromiso Ross salió de allí con lágrimas en los ojos Emmett salió atrás de ella y todos nos quedamos en silencio dijo que era por la emoción que había reaccionada así los días pasaban mi mama y mi otra madre como la miraba Esme pasan días enteros viendo vestidos igual Alice mientras con Ross salíamos a jugar tenis acompañados con nuestros novios.

Solo quedan las ganas de llorar  
a ver que nuestro amor se aleja  
Frente a frente bajamos la mirada  
pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar  
nada...

Cada vez nos acercamos más a nuestra boda y me di cuenta que  
Edward a veces ya no me llamaba o salíamos a jugar tenis él siempre me decía que era por la boda quería dejar ordenado todo en el hospital de forks antes de irnos a nuestra luna de miel y claro de la estúpida Izabella Swan le creí mientras se revolcaba con Ross.

Queda poca ternura que y alguna vez haciendo  
una locura un beso y a la fuerza  
Queda...

Ross empezó a sentirse muy extraña Jasper decía que a veces tenia antojos era una señal no cree claro que tanto Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo misma no le dimos mucha importancia, claro que era una buena señal que Ross estaba embarazada.

Queda un gesto amable para no hacer la vida  
insoportable y así ahogar las penas  
Solo eso queda...

Pasaron los días y más extraño estaba Edward claro que nunca me decía nada y por fin había llegado el día más importante de mi vida pero nunca me imaginé que también sería el día más horrible de mi existencia de vida, en la luna de miel le contaría a Edward que seriamos padres. Esta feliz muy feliz.

Llegamos a la iglesia todos ya estaban adentro esperando que entrara la música sonó iba entrando con mi papa pero cuando vi el rostros de Edward era preocupado eso no sentía sentido porque preocupado el día de nuestra boda.

Cuídala hijo te llevas un hermoso tesoro.-Charlie

Así lo hare Charlie.-Edward

Edward tomo mi mano pero lo sentía tenso no sabía por qué pero bueno tal vez los nervios de todo esto.

Bueno Izabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen Mase como tu legitimo esposo.-Padre

Si acepto padre.-Bells

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen aceptas a Izabella Marie Swan como tu esposa.-Padre

Mire a Edward que no decía nada de nada esto si me estaba asustando.

Lo siento Bella pero no puedo casarme contigo lo siento no acepto padre.-Edward

Que cosa como no podía ser me había quedado en shock

Solo quedan las ganas de llorar  
a ver que nuestro amor se aleja  
Frente a frente bajamos la mirada  
pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar  
nada...

Espero que algún día me lo perdones amor me dio el último beso que fue más un beso de la muerte, se alejó sabiendo que iba con ella a su lado.

Te odio Edward igual Ross. Fue lo último que dije y me deje llevar por el dolor que tenía.

Solo quedan las ganas de llorar  
a ver que nuestro amor se aleja  
Frente a frente bajamos la mirada  
pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar  
nada...

Bells reacciona vamos hija haz algo Carlisle nuestra hija no reacciona.

**Meses Después**

Estaba sumamente feliz tenia a mi hermoso hijo Robert Thomas Cullen Swan junto con mi esposo como oyen a mi esposo Emmett si el me ayudo a salir de esto como yo le ayude a salir de esto estamos casados y ahora estamos aquí disfrutando nuestras vacaciones familiares se preguntarán por Edward y Ross esa es otra historia.


End file.
